Love can solve anything can it?
by iceboltmage
Summary: four years has gone by since Hitomi left Gaea. She some how returend with her brother. Things happend to Hitomi and Van that tries to seperate them. Will there love for each other last. PLEASE R
1. Back to Gaea

**Summary: Hitomi is having miserable time on earth. Four years have passed since she left Gaea. When a misfortune happens at home she is brought back to Gaea. But she is not alone; her younger brother is with her. Many things happen to Hitomi and Van that tries to separate them. Will there love last?**

**Author notes: this is my first time writing an Escaflowne fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if my summary was bad but writing a summary is kind of hard for me. So here is the first of many chapters to come.**

**Chapter 1 Back to Gaea**

Hitomi was sitting in her room on a nice Saturday evening. She had light brown hair with bright green eyes. Her hair reaches the top of her shoulders. It curves around her face to make her beautiful. She was wearing a long blue skirt with a black blouse. She was a little bit taller and had a slender figure. The sun was peaking through her window next to her bed. She still has visions even though she stopped telling peoples future. When she got back home from Gaea everyone thought she when crazy. She was forced to go to a psychologist to get better. She pretended to be all better just to get out of there but in her heart she knows that it really happened. It has been four years since she last saw Van. She still loves him so much.

"Why do I have this bad feeling" Hitomi asked herself as she got up from her bed. "What is going to happen?" Suddenly she remembers Van the way he looked like the last time she saw him when she left. "Why do I still remember you Van?" "I know that I will never see you again." "I need to run around for a bit to clear my head."

Hitomi quite track once she returned. She was mostly seen with a frown on her face. Amano moved away and Yukari also moved away two years ago. She doesn't really have any friends anymore. Most people think that is the reason why she is so sad.

As she walked down stairs her mom walked up to her with a worried face. "Hitomi, dear can you please go out and find your brother Koutarou?" "It's getting late and he is no where to be found." "It's getting dark and he's been out since this morning."

"Sure mom" Hitomi said as she puts on her tennis shoes. "Might as well" she muttered to her self.

Koutarou lives for annoying Hitomi. He gets into all kind of trouble. Usually he tries to make Hitomi walk straight into a prank of his and gets her to take the blame. But since she returned he stopped the pranks and just teases her instead. He is kind of freaked out about how his sister changed so much.

Hitomi walks around the block calling her brothers name outShe walked for about ten minutes. After that she decided to give up. It was hopeless to find him this late. It was about eight thirty and the sun had already set.

Hitomi p.o.v.

I was getting so annoyed. This was the fourth time this week. I know that it is summer but does he have make my life a living a nightmare. I should head home, maybe he is already home anyway.

Just when I was about to leave I heard foot step coming from ahead of me. Sure enough it was Koutarou. He saw me and ran to where I was standing. He stood there in front of me one of breath. He had dark brown hair and the same green eyes I have. He wore blue jeans with a dark green shirt. He is three years younger then me. When I saw him his face was as white as a ghost.

"What happen to you" I yelled. He gave me a look that said I' m glad you're here.

"I just called home and no bodied answer" he said between breaths

"So why in such a rush this time" I said sarcastically. He was super late four times so why does this matter.

"My friends mom got a call on her cell phone and told me to run on home" he said as he gave me a look that said what is going on.

"Well it is late nothing will go on" I said with a fake smile.

"Stop those fake smiles" I know that you are really sad.

I ran ahead of him towards home. He soon got the message that I won't talk about it. He seems to be the only one who can read my act. But either way he still thinks I'm crazy.

As we were insight of our house we couldn't believe our eyes. Our house was in flames and near by was a group of strange men with a can that looks like something flammable. They saw use and headed towards us.

"May be they know what happen here" he said with a little fear in his voice.

"No" I said fearful as I saw that what they wore was from Gaea. "Koutarou ran on when I give the signal."

"What did you say" he said he confuse. "What signal?" "Run where?" "WHY!"

"Follow me and don't look back" I said as I saw them coming closer. "They most likely want to hurt use."

"WHA" he said but was cut of as I ran as fast as I could as I dragged him behind me.

We ran so far that Koutarou was starting to complain. He was never a good runner anyway. I could tell that they were following use. I saw the school up ahead and thought about Gaea. I thought of Van and knew that there was nowhere else to run.

"Sis you idiot you lead use to a dead end" Koutarou said as we stopped at a fence.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said as I let go of his arm.

They slowed down when they saw us trapped. They then circled us. I couldn't see there faces because they wore cloaks. There were about five men.

One of them said, "So it looks like you are trapped.

"We should finish the job you know" another one said

With that one statement said they stared to attack. Koutarou tried to fight them back all on his own but was unsuccessful. I couldn't stand seeing my brother getting hurt so I took a big stone that was on the ground and knocked two unconscious. Blood spilled from atop there heads. The other three started to beat me up instead. The hit me until I was on the ground. I could see some bruise starting to form on my right arm. Koutarou took the same stone I had and knocked two more on unconscious. The rock was on the ground twenty feet away from me. The last person took out a knife and tried to stab me but Koutarou kicked him in the sided. The man fell down to the ground. He was able to cut my left ankle pretty badly until he fainted. I was bleeding so badly and had a lot of scrapes. Koutarou had only a few scratches.

"Are you okay sis" he asked as he held out his hand.

"I think so" I answered him. I grabbed his hand and tried to stand up but because of my ankle I fell down. "It hurts too much to stand."

One of the men I knocked unconscious woke up. He looked around to see the others out cold. He ran straight towards out ready to fight. Suddenly a bright blue pillar formed around us and lifted us up into the skies into Gaea.

Van p.o.v.

I was walking around the castle grounds. It has been four years since I last saw the love of my live disappeared. I would do any thing to get her back. Life was so boring without her. Allen said that she will probably never come back so just move on. But I can't. I was wearing black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. My hair was still messy and I looked around the peaceful scenery with my amber eyes. It has been one year sense Fanelia was rebuilt. I was taking a walk because I was being told to find a wife once again. I was about to head back on in side when I saw a pillar of light. It landed near where Escaflowne was.

"Could it be…?" I thought. With thatI ran as fast as I could. When I got there I was shocked at what I saw. I had to act fast.

**Authors note: So what did you think? Was it a good start? Please review. If I don't get some reviews I will not continue. I will put up the next chapter once I get about six or seven reviews. See you then. If you like Card Capture Sakura or Harvest Moon I have a fic on them. **


	2. Is It Another Illusion

**Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that it toke so long to update but I did say that I wouldn't update this until I had about six or seven reviews. I would like to thank these views for their reviews and they are merdragon, Lily20, crazygirl18, AnimeLover18, Macky, and finally but not least Inda. Here is the second chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2 Is It Another Illusion  **

Van p.o.v. continue

I saw a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair unconscious. Beside her was a teenage boy with dark brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes but I did see him in a fighting like stance. Across from him was a man that had a knife in his hands. I could hear what they were saying.

"Give us the girl and you won't get hurt little boy" the man said as he pointed to unconscious woman.

"Why the hell should I" the teenage boy asked. "Are you just going to kill her, and if you are you have to go through me." He then grabbed a stick and held it as he was ready to strike.

"I did warn you little boy" the man sad as he smiled evilly. He was about to strike when I ran there and unsheathed my sword. I quickly got in front of them and blocked the attack.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" I asked. "You know that it is against the law to kill someone." "I should have executed."

"I'll be back" the man said as he ran off. "You can't win Fanel!"

After he ran away I turned my attention to the young woman and teenage boy. The boy had the same green eyes that Hitomi had. He quickly rushed over to the young woman and examined her left ankle. I walked towards him and looked down. The ankle was cut very deep and it looked like she was losing a lot of blood. She looked so much like Hitomi but with longer hair. "Are you two aright?"

"My si… she is really hurt and with the way it is going she could die" the boy said looking down at her. "Please help me…even though you do not know me."

"Do you think you can carry her" I asked.

"Carry her" he said nervously.

"Yes, is there a problem" I asked. I was wondering what the problem was.

"No problem…." He said as he carefully lifted her up.

I lead the way up the path to the castle grounds. His expression was like he thought he could go insane at any time. Once on the castle ground Merle ran up to me but stop once she noticed the boy and young woman. She grew up into a beautiful cat woman. Her Pink hair was down to her mid back. She still had those same eyes but with a more mature look in them. She now wares a long light blue sleeveless dress.

"Lord Van Allen just arrived" Merle said.

"I'll be there right away" I said as I knew what his arrived was all about. "Merle please led him into a guest room, and get a healer there at once."

"Yes Lord Van and what is his name" Merle asked as she looked at him. I could tell that she saw how much he looked like Hitomi.

"You want my name" the boy asked.

"Yes" Merle said with a big smile. "What would I call you?"

"It's Koutarou" He said.

Merle and Koutarou left as I headed towards the meeting room. When every Allen comes to visit he would always meet him in there. I opened the big oak doors that led inside. The room was some what small. It had a big long oak table. The floors were made of marble and the walls were the same. In a chair sat Allen. He still wore the same outfit but had shorter hair.

"What do you want now" I asked as I toke a set across from him.

"Did you see that pillar of light earlier" he said waiting for my reaction. "It could have bin Hitomi Van."

"I saw it but when I got to where it landed I didn't see Hitomi" I said as I looked down at the table avoiding eye contact. "At lest I think so."

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I saw two people" I said as I relived it in my head. "One was a boy that kind of looked like Hitomi and the other was an unconscious girl."

"You should ask the boy how he came here" Allen said.

"Not a bad ideal" I said as I left to do what he suggested. I was starting to wonder who the young woman was.

Mean while with Merle and Koutarou my p.o.v.

Merle showed them where two guest room were. She then got a healer so the young woman wounds can get healed. Merle now sat across From Koutarou staring at him. They were in the other guest room.

"What are you staring at" Koutarou said. "It's freaking me out."

"Sorry but you look a lot like a friend I have" Merle said. "You must live on the Mystic Moon." "Do you know some one name Hitomi Kanzaki?"

He fell off his chair at what she said. He thought how in the world does she know my sister. "I guess I live on the Mystic Moon, if you mean Earth."

"Are you okay Koutarou" Merle asked.

Koutarou got back on the chair and looked out the near by window. I hope I don't go crazy here he thought.

A servant came into the room and said, "Koutarou Lord Van Wishes to talk to you." "Merle Lord van wants you to led him into the meeting room." With that said she left the room.

Merle then guided Koutarou to the meeting room. Once inside the room Koutarou sat down. Van was already in a set and Allen was there too.

"Can you please tell me how you came to Gaea" Van asked.

"Sorry but I can't" Koutarou said.

"Why is that" Allen asked.

"Only my si… uuuuuuuummmmmmmmm" Koutarou said as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Do you mean that only your friend knows" Van asked.

"Yes, you could say that" Koutarou said.

There was a knocked on the door and the servant from last time came in. She bowed her head and said, "The lady as awaken Lord Van." She had a big smile on.

"Good and now we can have are questions answer" Allen said.

"I would like to talk to my si…… uuummm friend first please" Koutarou asked.

"Fine" Van said.

They walked to the guest room were Hitomi was in. only Koutarou knew who she was. As they entered the room every one froze except Koutarou who ran to her bed side. Van was afraid of what to think. There was the woman he loved right in front of his eyes. She did not seem to notice them but she was hugging Koutarou. He was a bout to think she forgotten him but heard what Koutarou said to her.

"I am so sorry for calling you insane." "I believe every word you said." "Because if you are insane then I am too."

"KOUTAROU where are we" Hitomi ask.

"I think we are in Gaea" Koutarou said.

"I know that" Hitomi said pointing out the window near her bed towards the blue moon or what she called earth "Are you okay?"

"Yes but what about you" he asked.

"I'm fine" Hitomi said as she gave him a small fake smile.

"STOP WITH THE FACK SMILES ALREADY" Koutarou yelled but was smacked on the head by Hitomi. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason" Hitomi said. "I am your SISTER"

After hearing this Van, Allen, and Merle yelled "YOUR HITOMI'S BROTHER!

**Author note: So did you like this chapter. Please review and if you don't I will not update. So what will happen next? What will be the reaction for Van and Hitomi after four years of not being together? Is it a happy reunion or a sad one? Well if you want to know review and wait. I will not update if I only get one review. **


	3. Settle Hearts or Not

**Author note: thanks for the reviews. Hope you didn't wait too long for me to update. I was really busy. I would again like to thank mysisterisasquijum, melodie, Kelsey, Rachel, merdragon, Inda, and IAMSOAP. Well here is the long awaited chapter three. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Chapter 3 Settle Hearts or Not **

Hitomi p.o.v.

I turned to see who it was. The voices sounded so familiar. My brother turned his head away before I looked over towards the door. I still did not know where I was and the maid I woke up to was no help either. All she said was that this was going to make some one really happy. It was no surprise that she knew who I was but who did she mean.

I meet with dark intense eyes that belonged to Van. I could tell it was him. He grew taller over the last four years. He developed some muscles too. He still had his wild unruly raven black hair. He wore his trade mark red shirt and a pair of black pants. Besides him was a cat woman with long pink hair and brown eyes. Who wore a long light blue sleeveless dress. I can easily tell that it was Merle. On the other side of Van was someone who I recognized was Allen. Even throughout the four years that I was gone he looked exactly the same except that his once long hair was now a few inches shorter.

"Van…" I whisper.

"Hitomi is that you" Van asked as he stepped closer.

"HITOMI" Yelled Merle as she ran to hug me. It was almost suffocating me.

"It's good to see you again Hitomi" Allen said as he toke a seat inside the room on a chair near an oak table. "But why did you come back?"

I looked away from them and gazed at Koutarou. I never really believed that I could return without my pendent I also never really expect that people from Gaea would come and try to kill me.

"Sis do you think we can really trust them" Koutarou asked in a distant tone."They could work for the same people that TIRED TO KILL US." "Or for all I know we're ALREDY DIED."

"What got into you all of a sudden" Merle yelled at him. "You were a lot nicer before Hitomi woke up." Merle left go of me and grabbed Koutarou by the collar and said, "And why in the world would you think you are died?"

"What do you mean by people trying to kill you" Allen asked

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU" Koutarou yelled as he got out of Merle's clutches.

I was getting tired of hearing this. I know that Koutarou sometimes find illogic ways of putting things together. "Koutarou I know them." "You can trust them if you want but you should know that they won't try to hurt us." "And WE ARE NOT DIED!"

"How do you know them" he asked. He glared at everyone while waiting for my answer.

"Remember that story I told you when you thought I was INSANE" I stated. I turned towards Van who was still standing in the door way.

"I thought Hitomi was crazy not insane" Merle said laughing.

"That still doesn't answer my question" Allen said. "Why were people trying to kill you?"

"I don't know" I said quietly. "It all happened to quickly." "I went to pick up Koutarou and went we got home…" my head was down as remembered what had happen. I knew that my mom and dad were inside the house. Tears of what had happened started to fall from my eyes.

"Hitomi …" Van said softly. He walked closer as I started to cry.

"Merle we should leave" Allen stated as he got up. "You too Koutarou." He walked out of the room. I guess that he figured that what happened is too painful to think about. That, or he wants me and Van to talk alone.

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD I GO" my brother blurted out.

Merle went right up to him and started to drag him out. "You need to be shown to your OWN room." "Bye Lord van and nice too see you again Hitomi." Right before she left she winked at me and carried on with dragging me brother out. He was struggling to get out of her griped again.

Van was standing right besides me. "Is every thing alright?"

"Van… things have been great" I told him. In reality my two best friends had moved away, every one at school and my family thought I had gone insane, well except my brother now, and I was forced to go to a STUPID psychologist.

"Is that really the truth" Van asked. I could tell that he didn't buy it. "Hitomi I missed you so much."

"Van … things haven't been going so well but…" I said as my voice started to fade away.

"Hitomi everything will be okay" he said as he sat down on the bed. "Why was there someone trying to kill you?" "You and your brother were binging attacked by someone when I found you."

"One of them followed us here" I said softly. I knew they wore clothes from here. They could try to finish what they started.

"What do you mean by one of them followed you here" Van asked. The tone of his voice sound worried.

"Uh … it's nothing really" I said. I didn't know I said that out loud.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing" Van said a little too harsh. "I just want to help you."

"Van they did something horrible" I cried. Tears started to shed rapidly down my face.

"Hitomi …every thing will be fine" Van said softly. He then pulled me into a huge as I cried. After awhile I stopped. His shirt was almost soaked.

"Van those men burned down my house down with my parents still inside" I started to speak softly. I could fell Van tense up a little. "They chased us until we got to a dead end." "They started to attack." Tears started to fall again. "Then the pillar of light appeared … that is all I remembered."

Van pulled me into another embraced. "Hitomi I will protect you." He tightens his grip. I once again cried into Van's chest. After awhile I stopped and Van's shirt was now soaked.

"Sorry…" I spoke softly.

"For what" Van asked.

"For Your shirt" I said as I pointed to his wet shirt.

"It's nothing really" he said as he laughed a little. "Hitomi I'll see you tomorrow." It was dark out side and I was tiered so closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Van p.o.v.

"Tomorrow I can show you to your room" I said. "I made it incase you every … came back." I turned to face Hitomi only to find her already fast asleep. "Sleep peacefully." I stared at her for awhile. I was still amazed at how absolutely gorgeous she was. I softly kissed her forehead. Making sure she did not wake up. I was still terrified that she did not love me any more. I headed for the door and looked backed at her. Finally after FOUR LONG YEARS she was back and I pried that this time it is forever. I closed the door and headed to my room and went to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sprang out of bed. I thought I heard someone creamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I knew that scream anywhere. It was Hitomi. She was in trouble. I ran to her room. On my way I saw Koutarou, Hitomi's brother ahead of me. He must have heard her screamed too. Koutarou stopped right in front of the door with a shocked look on his face and it completely white. I had to hurry up. Koutarou was almost as fast as Hitomi. I finally reached her door and looked inside.

**Author note:**** Was this chapter any good. PLEASE REVIEW! I promised to update the next chapter much sooner than this one. Once again if I don't get any reviews I will not continue. What will happen next? Why did Hitomi scream? "Did something or someone attack her?" "Did she have a frighten vision?" Well if you want to know then review. AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR!**


	4. Shaken Hearts

**Author note: thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. This time I didn't let you wait long. I would like to thank a friend from school for help with what to write for this chapter. I would also like to thank IAMSOAP, Thorniess Rose pure hope, merdrangon, Inda, MichSchonken, Sanoske & Tesume, H&VForever, Macky, and Katran for the GREAT REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4 Shaken Hearts**

Van p.o.v. continuo

I saw a figure dressed in black holding Hitomi up. Hitomi looked like she was knocked out cold. He had a sharp dagger in one hand that was against Hitomi's neck. It was a different person than the one I saw when I rescued them.

"Fanel if you care for her life stay where you are" the man said. "I will be taking my leave now."

"You are the BASTARD that burned down our house and killed our family" Koutarou yelled.

"Let her go" I said as I drew my sword. I am glad that I brought it with me. The figured drew his sword too and got ready to fight.

"I guess you do not care what happens to her" he said as he pushed her out side the widow and then jumped out too.

Me and Koutarou ran to the window in time to see a red guymelef fly off with them on it. It was a Zaibach guymelef. It just had to be. They were the only country to have flying guymelefs like that.

"What the HELL was that" Koutarou yelled. ** "**What are YOU waiting for we have to do SOMETHING" he yelled at me. "What are you BRAIN DEAD or something?" "They might kill her!"

"We need a plan" I told him. It is killing me that I couldn't protect her. I have to rescue her. I love her to much." "I'll get Allen and you should calm down."

"I want to help" Koutarou stated. "I might have a way of finding her if it's not broken." "Plus I am an EXPERT at karate." "I am a black belt" he said as he mumbled at the end.

"Fine, just follow me" I said as I led him to the meeting room. "Just sit down while I get Allen." Just before I left I saw him take out a small device from his pocket. and inspect it very careful. I should remember to ask him what karate is someday or when I get back.

With Hitomi p.o.v.

I woke up in a cold room with no windows. It was simple with a bed and nothing more. It was very small too. I wore a short white dress. I looked around and my eyes rest at the door. The door knob turned and a tall woman with long black hair and blood red eyes came in.

"So you are the bitch that ruined our plans" she said. "Hopefully this time you don't interfere." "Now be a good girl and stay out of our way." With that said she walked out and shuts the door. Just outside I heard her talk to someone. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Lady Miina can I use her for my plan now" the voice said. It was a male's voice.

"NO" Miina said. "Just a little longer." "We can't rush into this." "I am not as foolish as you thing."

"I want REVENGE NOW." "I WANT VAN TO PAY WITH THE DEATH OF THIS WORTHLESS WONAN" He yelled.

"NOT NOW" she said again "I did not revive you for nothing Dilandau." "Go now, we are on our way to Zaibach."

With that said the voice faded away. I sat against the door shocked. Dilandau was back and this person Miina seemed more dangerous than he could ever be. I pried that Van would come to my rescue soon. The wound on my ankle seemed to be getting better. I started to cry for what I gotten myself into.

With Van p.o.v.

"Van what are we doing up at this time of day" Allen said as he in a weary voice. "Why is he here?" He pionted towards Koutarou.

"He insisted and he might be of some use" I said. I told Allen what happened. "We need to find a way to rescue Hitomi NOW." "Those were Zaibach guymelefs and you know that Zaibach as this gigantic grudge against me from the destiny war." "Who knows what they will do to her."

"It's easy" Koutarou stated. "Kill her, like they did to our mom and dad.

"I understand but how are we to find her" Allen inquired. "They could be any where."

"I could try to find her by using the pendent" I said as I grabbed the pendent from underneath my shirt. "Or" I said as I turned towards Koutarou.

"I can see if my cell phone works and call her" he said. "She always has hers with her." he relived the device I saw earlier.

"What IS a cell phone" I asked.

"It is a phone that is portable" Koutarou said.

"What is a phone then" I asked again.

"You seriously don't know what a phone is" he said. "It's like a device that's enable you to talk to someone from far away."

"Lets just try it and see if its work" Allen said as he is getting tired of all of this.

Koutarou starts to push some buttons as wired sounds start to come out of it. I heard him say "please Hitomi pick up." Allen and I both watch what he was doing. I hope that Hitomi was okay.

With Hitomi p.o.v.

I heard a ringing go off in this prison of a room. I looked towards the bed from witch I sat to see my phone. I dried my tears from my face and headed towards the bed. I grabbed my phone and looked at how was calling on my caller id to see that it was my one and only brother. THANK THE GOD I can hopefully find a way out of here.

Foot steps were heard out side the door. As it grew closer I knew what I had to do. I answered the phone to hear my brother screamed my name into my ear. The knob started to turn. I ran in front of the door to block who every it was from coming in. I have to make it quick before I lose my strength to who ever is out side this door.

**Author note: so how was it? ANY GOOD. Well if you like it PLEASE REVEIEW! What will happen next? Who is at the door? Will they find out where Hitomi is and how they are going to rescue her? What is the plan Miina has? Who is this Miina Anyway? Why was Dilandau revived and how? These questions might be answered in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!  
Please give me your opinion of who should be behind the door Hitomi is blocking.  
A: Miina  
B: Dilandau  
C: A guard  
D: Someone there to help her escape  
Please give me your opinion of who it should be and I might use it in my story. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Hopeful Light

**Author Note:  I am so sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for you to wait this long for this chapter. Still I would like to thank merdragon, IAMSOAP, Macky, and lain shadow for the reviews. So here is the long await chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

' **-this means whoever is talking on the other end of the phone**

**Chapter 5 Hopeful Light**

Hitomi p.o.v. continue

The door was getting harder to hold shut. Whoever was it was stronger than me. I grabbed me phone that was just a few inches in front of me." Koutarou how are our phones working and please tell hurry." The door started to creak open.

'I have no clue but who CARES.' 'Are you okay?'

"I'm fine." "Tell Van that I am on an airship heading towards…AHHH." The door was slam opened. I was pushed forward and my phone fell out of my hand and slid to the person who opened the door. I looked up to see none other than Dilandau standing there with a smirk on his face. He wore black pants and the same color shirt.

"What did you Think you were DOING, you BITCH" he yelled as he kicked me in the stomach. "What is this contraption?" he picked up my phone. I pried that Koutarou would keep his trap shut. "Doesn't matter what this stupid thing is." "Will be in Zaibach soon enough." "Van won't save you now!" Before he left he kicked me in the stomach and walked out with my phone in his hand, closing the door behind him.

I heard him talking to someone outside the door. "Commander what should we do now I was just inform that Lady Miina's machine has been completed."

"Perfect!" Dilandau said. "Now I can seek MY revenge."

"No not yet Dilandau" I heard Miina said. "I will tell you when you can." "What is that?" I could tell that she saw my phone. "You IDIOT, do you know what that is?" "My plans could already ruined." I heard my phone thrown to the ground and was most likely broken. I heard footsteps walking away from my prison of a room. I heard the other person said some something softly but I heard every word "I wonder if the rumors are true about Lady Miina being from the Mystic moon." I thought that was almost impossible but she does remind me of a girl I know when I was in elementary school a little.

With Van p.o.v

Koutarou didn't say a word after a few minutes. I have no idea how he was talking to Hitomi but it did seem to work. But right now Koutarou held this thing called a cell phone with his face extremely pale. "I thought Hitomi said he was dead or something like that" Koutarou said as the phone slid out of his hand. "What is an airship?" "Is it like a plane?" "Where is Zaibach?" "Who are Miina and Dilandau?" he said all at once with color returning to his face.

"What did all these questions come from" Allen asked.

"Get to the point did your little plan work or not" I said looking straight at him.

"Sort of" Koutarou said. Scratching his out of frustration he said "I was talking to her about an airship taking her to somewhere until someone grabbed her cell."

"What is a cell" I asked.

"Oh, a cell is another name for a cell phone" Koutarou said as he picked up the little device that he told me was called a cell phone some time ago. "Anyway, the person said something about almost being in a place called Zaibach." "I guess that the person toke the cell with him-"

"It was a man" I asked

"It didn't sound like a girl to me" Koutarou said. "Anyway he toke the cell and I heard him talk to someone else about a machine being done for someone named Miina." "Than I think she showed up because I heard someone else talk and I think she knows something about cell phones and she destroyed Hitomi's cell." "I think that person has something against you" he said as he turned towards me. "Oh by the way I heard that his name was Dilandau, but isn't he dead or something."

"Impossible" Allen said as he got up out of his chair. "Celena was perfectly fine last time I saw her!" "You must be mistaken!"

"I can hear just find" Koutarou yelled as he point to himself.

"Where is Hitomi" I asked. I was getting very impatient. I was more upset that I failed to protect her. I love her so much that I can't allow myself to rescue and protect her. "Do you even know?"

"I think they are taking her to a place called Zaibach" Koutarou said.

"Allen prepare an airship, we will leave as soon as it is ready" I demand. Allen left right away. That sooner we leave the soon I can rescue my beloved Hitomi.

"What should I do" Koutarou asked.

"Stay here and do not come with us" I said. I had a feeling he didn't like the idea of how I feel about his sister.

"NO, I WANT TO HELP" Koutarou yelled at me. "She is MY SISTER." "Anyway, I have the same gift of seeing into the future and I have her tarot cards with me." He once again reaches into on of his pockets and pulled out the deck of cards.

"Why do you have her tarot cards with you have her tarot cards with you" I asked.

"Easy, she gave me them three years ago and I taught myself how to use them" he said. "I first use them to see if I needed to study for things like tests."

"Still, you can't come" I stated.

"WHY" he asked.

"You can't fight and if you came, we might have to fight and you might die" I stated.

"I can fight" he argued back at mean. "I know Karate."

"Is it a form of sword fighting" I asked. I just did not want him to come was that to hard to asked.

"PLEASE I JUST WANT TO HELP" he pleaded getting down on his hands and knees. Since I first met him I would never expect him to do something like this unless forced or threaten to do this.

"O just let him go Lord Van" I heard what sounded like Merle opening the door. "I'll make sure that he stays out of any trouble." "Who knows he might come to use."

"Fine but you will have to follow orders" I said to him as I turned around and left to prepare to leave. I heard Merle talking to him and tell him to get ready.

With Hitomi p.o.v.

I heard some shouts about getting ready to land. But it was impossible to be at Zaibach only after a few hours. The airship tremble as it started to land. I heard shouts about a trespasser. The ship was going down fast. I heard foot steps running towards the door once again. I heard the door knob turn and open to be a person wearing a dark brown tunic and black shorts. The person had a black cloak on covering its eyes. A brown scarf like thing around its mouth. "Come with me if you want get out of hear" the person said in a female kind of voice.

She grabbed my hand without hesitation and ran dragging me behind. How did she even know I was hear or is she part of the plan Dilandau has. And is she's not how are we going to escape. We turned a corner and stopped. To caught our breath.

"Please I all I want is to help" she said as she removed her cloaked hood to meet with sliver grey eyes. She had a mix of orange and brown hair and to be about my brother aged. "I waited and planned my escaped months ago and when I heard that another prisoner was brought in I had to help." "I want some to tell me what is going on." "And since you are probably from this planet you can help me get around." "Please won't you come and help me." "Please."

"Yes but are you from the mystic moon…. no I mean earth" I asked. "Who are you?" I heard footsteps coming close to where we were. Well at least I know she is friendly. I could tell by looking straight into here eyes.

"We should get going someone is come" she said as she grabbed my hand and once again started dragging me down this hallway and that. "I answer your questions if you answer mine" she whispered as we ran and I only nodded in respond.

**Author Note: Well did you like it? Once again I am so sorry for the long wait. I promised that the next chapter will be in by two weeks top. So anyway I hope you like it. I decided to choice both B and D. But who could this mysterious girl is. Why was she being held capture? Will Hitomi and her be able to escape or fail? Will Van be able to find Hitomi? I decided to let you vote for what this mysterious girl is going to be called. Is it…  
A: Rika  
B: Aeris  
C: Layla  
D: Kathy  
So I hope you will vote because I will choose the name that gets the most vote. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER! And please when you review could you please also vote on a name for what the mysterious girl would be called. ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. author note

**Author note: sorry this isn't a new chapter. I know how you feel. I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I promise that I will update during winter break. I have a major writers block so it will be helpful if you give me some ideals. Once again I am sorry to all of you who were looking forward for a new chapter. I will hopefully have it up during spring break. So till then see ya.**


End file.
